


Sleeping Stomach

by Riley (AnimaRiley)



Category: Mixels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimaRiley/pseuds/Riley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waka is put to sleep for a long time after their dentist appointment, leaving Vaka to a day without any eating or drinking.  Can Vaka survive this day? Probably not. Did he? I don't know, read the actual story and maybe you'll find out!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Gender-neutral!Waka

"Aaaaaahhh!"

"Just a little wider!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah?"

"A little bit more...?"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"HOLY MAXIMUM MIXEL!"

What's the one day you'd expect Waka to be afraid of?

...The dentist appointment.

The dentists were also afraid of the days the mix between a head and a stomach came for an appointment. Waka wasn't one to brush their teeth...at all, and Tuth is having a hard time holding in his disappointment.

"Waka, I'm afraid we'll need to fill in some cavities..." Tuth said.

"Mhm." Waka replied. "The sleeping spell again?"

"We weren't able to rent Magnifo out for this appointment, unfortunately," Tuth worried, "so, we're just going to tell you...how many teeth do you have?"

"Last time I checked? 17."

"You have 17 cavities."

Waka passed out immediately as he said that.

"Good to know that worked!" Tuth cheered. "Now to fill some cavities!"

"D-do I have to watch?" cried Vaka.

\--------------------------------

Vaka and his sleeping stomach he temporarily considered "dead weight" exited the office hours later. Vaka had given Waka the latter's favorite sleep mask. "When will Waka learn...they need to brush their teeth, regardless of how much junk food they eat..."

Vaka immediately walked off to the nearby gumball machine. Tuth would give queltars (approximately 1/7 of a single muck) to kids who behaved during their appointment...neither Vaka nor Waka were kids, however, but Vaka begs.

After dropping the queltar in, Vaka got a small coconapple-flavored gumball. They weren't his favorite flavor, but he enjoyed any of them that weren't jophinimal. (Don't get him started on what jophinimal even is.)

Floop! The gumball flew into the air and into Vaka's mouth. Vaka chewed on it thoroughly before swallowing it...but it caused him disastrous problems.

Waka is the stomach of the duo - they digest food and...ehem...empties it out. They're not there to digest it since they're asleep, which leaves any food just sitting there in Waka's mouth. After realizing the awful, horrible-feeling effects it did to him, he forced control of his body and emptied it out on the ground.

Vaka knew what this meant, and he didn't like it. He'd have to go...the whole day...without eating...until Waka wakes up.

"It...it doesn't matter, Vaka," The head said. "I'm sure Waka'll be fresh up in no time, they're probably just taking a nap..."

Vaka went on a walk through Mixopolis to get back to Cakeia, the restaurant he and his fellow Munchos worked at. If only it weren't for the...unforseen circumstances.

There was a fair going on in town. Now, there's rides, cool prizes, all that stuff...then there's food. Vaka could only hear the ridiculous sounds of people begging the manaical leader of the Munchos to eat their food and get it over with...but in reality, no one was saying that. Vaka was losing his mind.

Vaka's insanity trip left him thinking he was eating too much sugar (even though he wasn't eating anything at all). He eventually came across Teslo, who was on his morning jog through Square II of the city.

"Hey, Vaka, what'zzz up?" Teslo questioned. "You look down, and...dehydrated."

It took Vaka quite a while, but he noticed his lips were feeling chapped.

"Here, have zzzome of my water." Teslo offered. Vaka took a sip of the water. It didn't cause as much problems as eating food, but it simply...poured out through the back. Well, the plants behind him sure got their hydration. "Well, darn. I don't know what to do, Vaka. Good luck! Have a great day!"

Teslo continued his jog, and Vaka continued his insanity trip through town.

\--------------------------------

Vaka got home at a bad time.

Berp had thrown up a special item on the menu just for Vaka-Waka, thinking they'd need a little rest and relaxation after the dentist appointment. Waka had surely already gotten his rest and relaxation, but Vaka just NEEDED to get this item...the French Toastcake Ice Cream Burger Dog special.

Vaka couldn't take it. It was driving him crazy. He eventually ran upstairs to his and Waka's room and threw themselves under the blanket. "Oh, what will I do, what will I do..."

Eventually, Vaka found that...PART of him was having trouble breathing. Eventually, part of him was coughing and wheezing. Vaka flipped onto his back and saw that Waka had finally woken up!

"Waka!"

"Vaka!"

There was a short pause before Vaka yelled, "We're brushing our teeth."

"Yeah, yeah..."

After caring for their dentures, Waka talked to the Newzers that Waka had scheduled to show up here (that Vaka was absolutely unaware of), and then the two-faced Muncho ran down to eat their tasty treat.

Brush your teeth, kids. Waka's already scheduled another appointment to get cavities filled and his teeth haven't gone bad yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sapping ending. ._.


End file.
